


Matchmaker

by akikazumi



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikazumi/pseuds/akikazumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Matchmaker<br/>Pairings: Koyama Keiichiro X Kato Shigeaki, Nishikido Ryo X OC<br/>Requested by : rikotan<br/>Genre: Angst<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> A requested Koyashige fanfiction

"Nishikido, where are we going after this?" her soft delicate sound vibrated into Ryo's ears. Ryo smiled, as he catch hold of her hand, and smiled to her. "Anywhere you want to go, Takasugi,"  
  
The girl returned with a smile. Her head, resting onto Ryo's shoulder, as they just lied beside each other, with nothing on their mind.  
  
"Ryo!" A voice called. Ryo stood up, and looked around, realising it was Koyama. "Ryo!"  
  
"Yes yes, I heard you, what do you want Koyama?" Ryo rolled his eyes. He hated it when people always disturb him and his girlfriend precious time together. After all, he is always busy with either NEWS or Kanjani8 activities, and hardly have anytime left for Riko.  
  
"It's Shige's birthday soon, do you have something special in mind?" Koyama asked.  
  
Ryo shook his head. "I guess I will just be chipping in the presents that the others are buying, like always," Koyama sighed. He turned his head, and scratch the back of it. "I have no idea, I want to buy something more.. special,"  
  
"It's none of my business, now go away!" Ryo then walked off, and grabbed Riko's hand attempting to walk away. "Ryo! Help me!" Koyama whined. Ryo continued walking, totally ignoring Koyama. Just then, Riko tugged his shirt.  
  
"Nishikido-kun, why.. why don't you help Koyama-san?" she whispered, afraid that Ryo might shout at her for being busybody. Ryo turned back, and looked at her. With a curious look, he finally sighed. "Alright," as he passed by her, and patted her head. "You're really kind ne, Takasugi,"  
  
Riko blushed.  
  
"And then, why are you even doing something special for Shige?" Ryo asked, as he picked up his drink, and sipped it. "I don't know, I just felt that I want to do something different this year, like, seeing Shige's smile always make my day," Koyama explained, as he did not realised that he was actually smiling to himself. "I always love to see Shige smile, and so i thought maybe doing something special on his birthday might make him to notice me more, or maybe just smile more.." Koyama keep talking non-stop. Riko listened intently, she knew what was going on. She glanced over to Ryo. She have also felt this way when she first met Ryo. Ryo returned her glance, which made her looked away immediately. Seeing into his vision always never fail to make Riko's heart pound hard and fast.  
  
While listening to Koyama's jumbled up story, Ryo slowly grabbed Riko's hand under the desk, which shocked Riko of course. She slowly looked up, and realised Ryo was smiling to himself, as he tightened the grip of her hand. Riko looked down to her thigh, and smiled.  
  
"So, Ryo! Do you have any idea?!" Koyama broke the silence.  
  
Ryo looked up, and etched his eyebrows. It must be it. Koyama must be... Smirk. Ryo smirked. "Hey Koyama, why not you do this..." Ryo started to explain his arrangement to Koyama. Koyama lit up, as he looked at Ryo.  
  
"Ryo! That's... that's a fabulous idea! I.. I'll do that straight away!" without delaying, Koyama stood up and ran out of the cafe.  
  
Ryo turned towards Riko. "Takasugi, I'll need your help for this too," Riko nodded.  
  
"Umm, are you the girl that Ryo told me about?" Shige came out, and asked. The girl was wearing a light blue dress, and her hair was tied into a ponytail. Her back was facing Shige. Slowly, as she heard the voice, she turned around. Shige was faced with a cute, and beautiful girl, around the age of nineteen or so.  
  
"Yes...?" Shige muttered, he was shy. Such a beautiful being..  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kato-san. My name is Takasugi Riko," the girl spoke. Her voice, gentle, sweet and soothing. "Nice to meet you," Shige replied.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, but.. I am your fan!"  
  
"Can.. can you meet me during your birthday, next wednesday at Cafe Retail?" Riko asked. Her heart beating fast, she was afraid that there might be some weird happenings, and things will not go according to what she had memorised.  
  
"Um... I'm sorry, but you.. why do you want to meet me?"  
  
"I.. I.. l.l...i..ke..ke.. you!" Riko shouted, her face facing the floor. Shige's eyes widened. Of course he was happy, but.. why did Koyama's face flashed in at that moment? Riko looked up, to realise that Shige was having the face of 'I'm sorry but I'm rejecting you' .  
  
"S--Sure." Shige agreed. Maybe he could just accompany her, and tell her straight off that he likes Ko--. Wait, what was he thinking!?  
  
"Thank you! I'll meet you there then!" With that, Riko turned and run away.  
  
"Sorry to make you do this, Takasugi," Ryo answered. He felt guilty for asking Riko to 'confess' to Shige, even though it's just a lie. "It's okay, Nishikido,"  
  
"Ah, here he comes!" Ryo whispered, as he hurriedly hide behind the tree.  
  
Riko hurriedly turned around, and realise Shige walking towards her. "Shall we go?" Riko asked. Shige just nodded his head.  
  
It was night time. The sky was dark, and everything was quiet. They came to an open field, and Riko excused herself, saying that she needs the toilet. Shige waited patiently at the field, waiting for Riko's return.  
  
Suddenly, the group started to light up. One by one, light could be seen. When the light finally stopped, Shige could clearly see the words formed. "Happy Birthday". It was lighted up with the candles on the ground. And then, the next moment, wasa fireworks seen in the sky.  
  
"Shige! Happy Birthday!" a voice sounded. Shige turned around and looked. This voice was clearly Koyama's.  
  
"Keii.. Keii-chan!?"  
  
"Happy birthday, Shige!"  
  
"What are you doing here!?" Shige shouted. "Eh? I am celebrating your birthday! Did it shocked you?"  
  
Shige shaked his head, and finally everything came clear. The girl didn't really like him, it must be that Koyama arranged this. "Keii-chan, since when did you become so cheeky?" Shige patted his head, and smiled to him. "Thanks!"  
  
Koyama blushed. His heart suddenly started to pound hard and fast. What is this feeling? Lo.. Love? Oh, I see. I'm in love with Shige. I've. I've always being in love with Shige..  
  
"Keii-chan," Shige spoke. Koyama turned around and looked at him. "I've always wondered what feeling I had been having in my heart, I now realised that.." Shige embraced Koyama into his chest. "I love you,"  
  
"Shige..." Koyama whispered. He returned the hug. "I love you too,"  
  
At the side, Ryo and Riko was observing the pair. "They finally realise each other feelings, that's good right?" Riko commented.  
  
"Yea, I hope we will be together forever, like both of them, Riko,"  
  
Riko looked over to Ryo. "Nishikido? Did.. did you call me.. Riko?"  
  
Ryo nodded, as he placed his hand behind Riko's head, and pulled her in for a hug. "Yea, you'll always be my precious Riko,"  
  
"Ryo..." Riko whispered, but yet, loud enough for Ryo to heard. He back away slightly, and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Riko,"  
  
"Me too, Ryo,"


End file.
